


Unconditionally

by ChiwiChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Kageyama and Oikawa being deeply in love, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiwiChan/pseuds/ChiwiChan
Summary: It's finally Valentine's day and Kageyama decided to make chocolate for his boyfriend Oikawa. He approaches Yachi and Shimizu who help him with it and also Iwaizumi helps the young setter to find the perfect bouquet. WIth his clumsiness, he accidentally comes out and they eventually find out who his boyfriend is
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Shimizu Kiyoko, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> For the full experience:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4eCmOrdek6UTaNWAWmFgWY  
> Happy Valentine's day ♥

„Okay everyone that’s it for today, clean up and go home”, the team captain announced

Kageyama was looking around the gym before bringing the volleyballs back to the ball cart. He quickly returned and walked towards the managers of Karasunos team.

“Excuse me”

“Hm?”, the blond girl looked up at him

“What’s wrong Kageyama?”, Shimizu asked

“Uhm can I ask you something?”, the setter was visibly tensed

“Sure, go ahead”

“Yeah”

“Uhm so I was wondering if you two maybe uhm…know how to…bake or cook?”

“Huh? Why?”

“I uhm…I wanted to make some food but I’ve never cooked before”

“I don’t really understand what you mean Kageyama-kun”

“Chocolate”

“You want to make chocolate?”

“Y-Yeah”

“Is it for valentine’s day?”, the blond asked

“That’s uhm…I- yeah”

“Woah Kageyama-kun you are giving someone chocolate for valentine’s day?”

Kageyama nodded slightly embarrassed

“That’s so cute!”

“I think we can help you Kageyama. Is it okay if we go and buy the supplies tomorrow and then come over to make them on Sunday since Valentine's day is on Monday?”, the 3rd year suggested

“Y-Yeah that’s fine”

“We can go to that new store down the street, they have really cute chocolate molds”

“That’s a good idea. Would 1 pm be fine?”

“Y-Yeah”

“Good then we will see you tomorrow”

“Thank you very much Shimizu-san, Yachi-san”, Kageyama bowed and walked to the changing room with a small hint of a smile on his lips.

He was on his way back home, walking alongside Hinata when his phone started to buzz all of a sudden

Oikawa-san ♥  
Received: 6:45pm  
How was practice Tobio? Is everything good? (●'◡'●)

Sent: 6:46  
Yes, everything went well, thank you for asking ♥ and your practice?

Received: 6:46  
Good as always ╰(*°▽°*)╯

Sent: 6:47  
That’s good to hear. I am walking home rn, will text you later. Love you ♥

Received: 6:47  
Okay, be careful on your way Tobio ^_^ Love you too ♥

Kageyama smiled to himself, if someone told him a year ago that he would end up dating his senpai from Junior High he would have told them that they are crazy, but here he is now, dating the captain of Seijou for nearly 6 months now.

“Bakageyama are you listening? Wait, what’s with your face, why are you smiling? You are scaring me!”

“Shut up boke!”

“What are you smiling at?”, he tried to take his best friends’ phone away but fortunately for Kageyama, he was still taller than the ginger

“Don’t touch my things dumbass!”

“What, are you hiding something from me? Did you text a girl or something huh?”

“Shut up Hinata, didn’t you have to turn two streets ago?”

“Huh? Wait you are right! Shit, well then see you Bakageyama, have fun writing your girl hehe”

“Hinata I will kill you!”

The smaller jumped on his bike and drove away as fast as possible

‘Idiot’ Kageyama thought to himself. He hasn’t told anyone about his relationship with Oikawa because he was too scared that they would be angry at him for dating someone from their rival school. He promised himself to tell them one day, but it was still too early, he wanted to wait until the two teams eventually would get along better. Not even their best friends know anything about their relationship. It made him feel guilty but he just wasn’t ready to come out or tell them about Oikawa.

After showering, changing into pajamas and eating dinner he felt more tired than ever. He was comfortably lying in his bed when he pulled his phone out and opened the chat with Oikawa

Oikawa-san ♥

Sent: 8:38  
Good night Oikawa-san ♥

Received: 8:38  
What? You are going to sleep already? I thought we could text a bit when you are home ಠ_ಠ

Sent: 8:39  
I am sorry but I am very tired

Received: 8:39  
How mean Tobio-chan (┬┬﹏┬┬) I am really hurt now (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Sent: 8:40  
I am sorry Oikawa-san, please don’t be angry at me  
  


Received: 8:40  
I am just joking, don’t worry sweetheart ♥ I am also tired tbh (●'◡'●)

Sent: 8:41  
Then you should sleep too

Received: 8:41  
Yes sir! ^_^

Sent: 8:42  
Good night Oikawa-san, I love you ♥

Received: 8:42  
I love you too Tobio ♥sleep well (❁´◡`❁)

Kageyama set an alarm for tomorrow and placed his phone on his nightstand. He really hoped that his idea to surprise Oikawa on valentine’s day would work out as he imagined it. He was very thankful for Shimizu's and Yachi's help and he was looking forward to tomorrow and Sunday.

* * *

On the next day Kageyama was walking to the new store near the school Yachi told him about. When he arrived there the two girls were already waiting for him.

“Hello Kageyama”

“Hello, thank you very much for helping me”

“No problem Kageyama-kun”

“Shall we go inside?”

“Yeah”

The store looked like a pink glitter bomb exploded in it. Kageyama was overwhelmed with all the kitchen supplies, decorations, and sweets. The store definitely was bigger than it looked like from the outside. Kageyama followed Yachi and Shimizu to the chocolate supplies and he wasn’t lying when he thought that they had more molds than Kageyama could count

“Oh, I know these, you can put something inside the chocolate heart and then the person you give it to has to smash it with a wooden hammer, they are so cute!”, Yachi said

“Oh really? That sounds cool, what do you say Kageyama?”

“I…think it’s a good idea. But I would like some normal ones too”

“How about these, they are small and you can put them in the same box as the heart”

“Yeah, I would like that”, Kageyama smiled sweetly thinking of how Oikawa would react to this

“Then let’s take them and choose a box next”

“What color do you want Kageyama?”

“I like the blue one with the white stripes”

“Yeah, this one is cute. Let’s see the cards, they should have something that matches”

And they did, Kageyama found a blue card with a white heart on it. The last thing they had to do was to decide for what chocolate they would take

“What chocolate does the girl like Kageyama-kun?”

The ´girl´ wasn’t the biggest fan of sweets, but if there was one thing Oikawa liked it was white chocolate

“White”

“White chocolate? That’s rather rare, most people take normal ones”

“Really? Should I take them instead?”

“No, if you know she likes white chocolate it’s better to give her that. Girls love when a guy pays attention to the small details”

Oikawa wasn’t a girl but Kageyama knew that he was the same. He remembered one time when Oikawa was watching a movie about a couple that was stargazing but immediately switched the program when he saw that Kageyama entered the room. A week later when the sky was all clear the younger called his boyfriend and asked him if he wanted to go stargazing with him. Believe it or not but Oikawa was crying tears of joy when the two were lying in the park on a small blanket next to each other and looking up at the sky. Oikawa had thanked him about a hundred times for that unforgettable night.

Kageyama walked to the counter with the two girls by his side and paid for everything. In front of the store, Kageyama thanked them by buying them a coffee to go before everyone went back home. They decided to meet the next day at 4 pm so the chocolate could cool down overnight and they wouldn’t have to finish it at night

Kageyama stared at the things he bought today. He was extremely excited to make chocolate for his lover, he was just hoping that nothing bad would happen in the process of making them

_I wonder if Oikawa will give me something too. I mean many people will give him something since he is so popular, why would he even think of giving me something? Normally girls give guys something but since none of us are girls it’s hard to tell how he thinks about it. I shouldn’t be looking forward to something, Oikawa doesn’t have to give me anything, that would be too much to ask for, besides I was the one who decided to give him something without telling him._

The thoughts were circling around his head for a while. It wasn’t unusual for him to be anxious sometimes. After all that happened, it was normal that he constantly felt the fear of being abandoned again. He was worried about how Oikawa would react to a Valentine’s gift that wasn’t from a girl. Would he be pissed or disgusted? What if all of this was a stupid idea and he shouldn’t give him anything? It’s nothing special since he always gets chocolates from girls. Kageyama grabbed his phone and googled other gift ideas. He found a video of a girl that bought matching hoodies for her and her boyfriend and sew a scan code for a Spotify playlist of songs that connected them on the sleeve of the hoodie. Kageyama wasn’t very good at handcrafting but he really liked the idea. It was late but he knew that there were still some shops that were open. He ran as fast as he could to the nearest clothing store and bought two white hoodies with a small crown in the front. He knew that he still had a sewing kit at home, his sister gave it to him before she moved out in case he needed it for emergencies. She also showed him the basics of sewing, which at that time he thought was useless, but now he was very glad she taught him.

Kageyama started making a Spotify playlist on his way back home. There were many songs that reminded him of their relationship, for example, the song that was playing on the TV in the background while they had their first kiss in Oikawa's room. It was ‘Unconditionally’ by Katy Perry. Or a song that Oikawa showed him before Kageyamas match against Shiratorizawa, ´you should see me in a crown´ by Billie Eilish which gave him a lot of confidence. But one of his favorite memories was when Oikawa sent him ‘Treat you better’ by Shawn Mendes out of context one day after they had a practice match against each other. It was before they even confessed their feelings for each other. Later he found out Oikawa sent it to him because he thought that Kageyama and Hinata were a couple and that he got jealous when seeing them together and he couldn’t think of anything else the whole day.

He finished the playlist right before he arrived at home. Immediately he settled down on the floor of the living room with the TV in the background showing some cooking shows. He started sewing the Spotify codes on the hoodies which took him not only the whole night but also a lot of injuries on his fingers. After finishing he had to tape them but it was totally worth it, although he never made something self-made he was very proud of how his gift turned out. He wrapped the hoodies in blue wrapping papers and placed them on the table. The sun was already rising but Kageyama decided to go to sleep for a few hours at least. To make sure he didn’t oversleep he set his alarm at 2 pm.

And that was when he woke up. He still felt wasted from staying up all night, but now he was looking forward to making the chocolate with Shimizu and Yachi. He cleaned the house until they finally arrived.

“Hello Shimizu-san, Yachi-san”

“Hey, Kageyama-kun!”

“Hello”

“Uhm I put everything on the kitchen table. Should we start right away?”

“Yeah, I think that would be best, I don’t know how long it will take us to make the chocolate”

“Yesss, let’s do this!”

They started with melting the chocolate which nearly burned because Kageyama paid too little attention but Shimizu saved it right in time. Kageyama apologized for his clumsiness when Yachi noticed the tape on his fingers and asked him about it

“Uhm…I was making something last night and I kind of hurt myself”

“May I ask what it was?”

“I was sewing something. A hoodie. I saw a video of a girl who made her boyfriend a matching hoodie with a Spotify code sewed on it and I tried to do it. It turned out good but I poked myself a few times. It’s not as bad as it looks like though”

“Aww, that’s so cute! Can I see it?”

“I wrapped them already, sorry”

“That’s fine but send me a picture of you two wearing it, ok?”

“S-Sure”

“The small hearts are finished, now we only have to do the big one”

“That’s going to be hard. What should we put inside?”

“The card of course and this”, Shimizu pulled a box of expensive pralines out of her bag that she carried around the whole time

“Where did you get that from?”, Kageyama asked stunned

“Aren’t those extremely expensive?”

“My mom works for their company and they gave her many boxes of those. I asked if I could have one for a friend and she was totally okay with it”

“T-Thank you Shimizu-san! Please tell your mom that I really appreciate it!”

“No girl would say no to these, I am sure your girlfriend will be very happy Kageyama-kun”

“Hitoka!”

“Huh? What? Did I say something wrong? Are you not together yet?”

“Uhm well it’s not that…it’s just…”

“You don’t have to tell us if you-“

“IT’S NOT…a…girl”

“Whaaat?”

“Hitoka!”

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound mean but I totally thought you liked girls”

“I don’t”

“And that’s totally fine Kageyama”

“Y-Yeah, Shimizu-san is right!”

“R-Really? Thank you”

“Have come out to anyone yet?”

“N-No”

“We are the first ones? How cool!”, Yachi’s happiness made Kageyama forget all of his doubts. Maybe all of his team members would think the same if he told them?

His face was now red as a tomato, he never thought they would react that way if he told them that he was gay, but there he is, standing in the middle of the kitchen while Yachi is jumping around in happiness and Shimizu gives him a soft smile

“Okay, time to continue now! Kageyama did you write the card already?”

“No, I will do it now”

He started pouring out his heart all at once on the small piece of paper while thinking of Oikawa the whole time. Meanwhile, Shimizu and Yachi made the chocolate heart with white chocolate.

“Can you read it before we put it in? Just in case there are any mistakes”

“Sure”, Shimizu took the card and started reading. She never knew that Kageyama could be so romantic, but seeing how happy he looked while writing the card she knew that boy must be very special to him. Shortly before she finished reading everything, she noticed the last sentence on the bottom of the card

‘I love you Oikawa-san’

Shimizu smiled, Kageyama probably forgot that he put the name of his lover at the end of the card before giving it to her. She remembers Oikawa from a few matches they had with Aoba Johsai. She also knew that they went to the same Junior High but she never noticed that they were more than rivals. But remembering the looks they gave each other it made total sense now. Or the fact that Kageyama always disappeared after the matches against Seijou while the rest of the team went to Sakanoshita. Shimizu smiled and returned Kageyama the card

“It’s all good”

“Thank you very much”

“Great then let’s put everything together!”

They packed the box with the chocolates and the card, put a ribbon around it, and stored it in the fridge

“Thank you too very much for your help. Do you want something to drink before you go home?”

“I will take a water”

“Me too”

He poured them two glasses of water and one with milk for himself

“Kageyama-kun, what is your boyfriend like?”

Kageyama nearly spit out all of the milk that was in his mouth

“Hitoka!”, Shimizu warned

“S-Sorry I didn’t know you don’t want to talk about it”

“No, it's fine, I was just surprised to be asked that. He is...popular?”

“That’s the first thing that comes to your mind?”

“I mean it’s not just that but it’s a big part of him. He can be mean and teasing sometimes, and of course arrogant and selfish…”

“What? That doesn’t sound very nice”

“…but he is also very caring, he texts me every day and asks how my day was. He is blunt, tells me when there is something that bothers him. He asks about my opinion before he decides something, asks for my permission before touching or kissing me. He loves to cuddle and his hands are always warm. He protects me from everything bad and makes sure I am always happy. Even if we had our differences in the past when we were younger, I can’t imagine living without him ever again because I am the happiest when I am with him”, Kageyama pours out his heart when he notices what he just said, “I am sorry this sounds so cheesy, I didn’t mean to-“

“It's fine Kageyama. That was really sweet of you, right Hitoka?”, a few sobs were heard from the blond girl next to them, “Hitoka?”

“I-I am sowwy…is jus so cute”, she wiped her tears away, “That guy is so lucky to have you Kageyama-kun”

“I am the lucky one. I never thought we would get along one day not to mention dating each other”

“How long do you know him? Because you keep saying when you were younger you didn’t like each other”

“4 years, but we started dating 6 months ago”

“Were you at the same school?”

“Yeah, but he is older than me”

“Oh man, I really wanna know who it is! Do I know him?”

“I think…maybe?”

“Hitoka, stop questioning him so intensively, this is not an interrogation. He doesn’t want to tell us, and that’s fine”

“S-Sorry Kageyama-kun I didn’t mean to-

“Oikawa-san”

“Huh?”

“I am dating Oikawa-san, Seijous captain”

“W-WHAAAT? THE ONE WITH THE STRONG SERVE?”

“Y-Yeah”

“WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?”

“Hitoka calm down”

“How can you be so calm when he just dropped such an info?”

“I…I am sorry Kageyama but I already knew”

“W-What? How? Did you see us?”

“N-No, when you gave me the card to read it, I noticed that you put his name at the end. Sorry”

“O-Oh. Well, that was my fault then so it’s fine”

“Kageyama-kun, I am really proud of you. Thank you for trusting us with everything. You are such a great person and you deserve all the love you are getting from Oikawa-san”

“Hitoka is right, but if he ever breaks your heart, we will make sure that he regrets all his life decisions”

“T-Thank you two very much. For everything”

“Well, I think we should go now. Make sure that you don’t forget the box in the fridge when you meet him”

“I won’t, don’t worry!”

“And send us the pictures of the hoodie! And tell us how he reacted”

“I will. Be careful on your way home”

“See you, Kageyama”

“Goodbye”

“Bye”

Kageyama went to his room, lying down in his bed. He was smiling brightly, everything turned out better than he expected it and he was proud of the outcome. He was also happy that he finally could tell someone that he had a boyfriend. It all helped him to stop worrying about Oikawa not liking his gift. He was slowly closing his eyes, mind drifting off to the dreamland when a sudden realization hit him: he hasn’t bought any flowers. Valentine's day without flowers isn’t the same, and because of his excitement for the chocolates, he totally forgot about them.

He ran downstairs, grabbed his keys, and sprinted out of the house, not even caring about locking up. Thank god he was an athlete otherwise he would have collapsed after 2 minutes of his sprint. He stopped at the first flower shop that he saw and that was still open. The bell above the door rung as Kageyama opened it. There were many people there, probably also buying last-minute flowers for their loved ones. Kageyama was standing in front of a flower wall that showed every flower the store had. Most of the customers were buying red roses but for Kageyama, it seemed to cliché.

“Kageyama?”, the young setter turned to the voice that was coming from his right side

“Iwaizumi-san, h-hello”

“What a coincidence to see you here. How are you?”

“Fine. You?”

“Me too, just a little bit stressed with school but it could be worse”

“That’s good to hear. Can I ask you what you are doing here?”

“Oh, I am here to buy some flowers for my dad, he didn’t have time to buy them for my mom so he sent me. And you? Don’t tell me you have a Valentine’s date!”

“I guess you could say so”

“Wow, congratulations. Do I know her?”

“I…uhm it’s”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Anyways, which one are you getting”

“I really don’t know. I don’t like red roses; they are too cliché and boring”

“That’s one way to put it”

“But I really don’t know which I should pick instead”

“Hm, I mean it’s normal to get roses but how about getting a different color than red? A color that reminds the person of you”

“A color that reminds them of me? I don’t understand. Which color reminds someone of me Iwaizumi-san?”

“Maybe…”, Iwaizumi reached out for a bouquet of blue roses and gave them to Kageyama, “blue ones, the same as your eye color. I think the first thing someone notices when seeing you are your big blue eyes”

“R-Really?”, Kageyama, blushed, “t-thank you very much Iwaizumi-san, I really like them and I am sure he will like it too”, he smiled at the bouquet unaware of the fact he just outed himself in front of Iwaizumi

“That’s great, then let’s go and pay”, Iwaizumi himself took normal red roses for his dad because he knew that his mother preferred the red ones. They paid and walked out of the store

“Well then, I hope you have a nice Valentine’s day Kageyama”

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san, also for the help”

“No problem”, he patted the younger's head, “Good night”

“Good night”, they waved each other off and went back to their homes. Kageyama was now officially ready for Valentine's day, everything was perfect.

* * *

On the next day, it was finally Monday, Valentine’s day. Kageyama was at the front gates of Aoba Johsai with the bouquet in his hands and a small note on them. He entered the school building when the janitor asked him who he was since he didn’t wear their school uniform

“My name is Kageyama Tobio, I am from Karasuno and I wanted to deliver something”

“May I ask what?”

“This”, he showed him the bouquet, “can you maybe give it to Oikawa Tooru, he is the captain of the volleyball team”

“Oh, I know Oikawa-kun. Sure, I will give it to him when I see him”

“Thank you very much, sir. I will go then”, he bowed and went back to his house so he could get ready to go to school

Later when Oikawa finally arrived at school with Iwaizumi, he was bombarded with presents from some girls, but other than the years before, he declined all of them until the janitor called for him.

“Oikawa-kun, this is for you, someone gave it to me earlier and told me I should give it to you”

“Oh really, let me see”, he looked at the note on the bouquet

‘ _Come to the park at 3 pm, KT’_

Oikawa immediately smiled and looked at the beautiful roses closer. They instantly reminded him of Tobio’s beautiful eyes he loved so much.

“Thank you very much”

Iwaizumi next to him was speechless. He couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. He totally knew who sent him those flowers, hell he even helped the person pick them out, but why was Oikawa accepting them? Didn’t he hate Kageyama? How close were those two actually? If he thought about it, it made sense that Kageyama said that ‘he’ will like the flowers. Iwaizumi wasn’t angry, just a little bit sad that they didn’t tell him about their ‘relationship’ but he was sure they had their reasons. He let out a small sigh which didn’t go unnoticed by Oikawa.

“What? Don’t be jealous Iwa-chan, it doesn’t look good on you”

“I am not jealous of you, asshole”, he hit him on the head, “Just hurry up, we need to go to practice”

“Yeah yeah, calm down”

They had morning practice as well as their subjects but due to Valentine's day, they canceled their afternoon practice.

“Finally, the teachers tried to make us stay longer, just because they don’t have a good love life doesn’t mean they can let it out on us, ne Iwa-chan?”

“Since when do you have a love life?”

“Ouch, that hurt Iwa-chan! So mean”

“Shut up Shittykawa”

“So bitter, only because no one sent you flowers”

“God, do you always have to be such a pain in the ass?”

“Iwa-chan!”

“I am going now; I can’t take another second with you. Have fun with Kageyama and tell him I said hi”

“Yeah yeah I wi- WAIT WHAT?“

“What?”

“No no no wait, how? Why? When?”

“Did you really think I was so stupid to not notice? And who the hell do you think helped him choose those flowers idiot?”

“Huh?”

“I met him yesterday and helped him with the flowers, you idiot. Also, you never told the girls who gave you chocolates that you don’t want them, not to mention the note on the bouquet with Kageyamas initials. Oh, and he accidentally outed himself yesterday but I think he didn’t notice”

“That is…I am sorry Iwa-chan, don’t be angry at me or Tobio-chan we-“

“I am not”

“You are not?”

“No, I am sure you had your reasons”

“We did! I mean Tobio was scared of his teammates’ reactions so I promised him to not tell anyone. Sorry”

“It’s fine, I am not angry. But shouldn’t you go now? You said you needed to go home to get some gifts?”

“Oh shit, I forgot! Thanks, Iwa-chan! I owe you some”

“Yeah, you do”

“Bye”

“See you and don’t do something stupid to Kageyama”

“I would never”

“Yeah right”

Oikawa looked at his phone, it was 2:40 pm, he still had time but he hurried so he would be the first one in the park. Kageyama didn’t write the exact place where they would meet, but Oikawa guessed it was at the wide green meadow where they were stargazing once. He grabbed the flowers and the two boxes that were waiting for him on the kitchen table, his mother was asking him for who those were but he didn’t have any time to answer. He ran to the park, still having ten minutes left. Luckily, the park was just a 5-minute walk so he was there on time. Indeed, he was the first one to arrive. He put the small boxes in his pockets and held the big bouquet in both of his hands when he witnessed a certain ravenette walking towards him with a big blue box and something wrapped in his hands. A smile formed on both their mouths as soon as they saw each other. Kageyama couldn’t wait any longer to finally see his boyfriend so he started to run. It had been two weeks since they saw each other in person since their schools decided to give them lots of assignments and exams. But the wait was totally worth it, they finally could hug each other again. With all the excitement Kageyama nearly dropped his gifts and Oikawa his flowers

“Careful Tobio-chan”, they parted again

“Sorry”

“It’s fine”, the older caressed Tobios right cheek with his thumb, “I missed you so much Tobio”, he kissed his boyfriend who immediately returned the kiss

“I missed you too Oikawa-san”

“Well then let’s sit down”, they found the nearest park bench and Oikawa finally gave Tobio the white roses he was holding nervously the whole time, “here these are for you. Oh, and I received yours, it was a great surprise. Thank you very much, I really love the color”

“Thank god, I wasn’t sure which I should buy but-“

“Iwa-chan helped you, right?”

“Y-Yeah…wait how do you know”

“About that…yeah he found out”

“W-What?”

“Calm down, he’s not going to tell anyone. Let’s just say we haven’t been very subtle with it. He recognized the flowers immediately”

“I am sorry Oikawa-san, I forgot about that. I shouldn’t have-“

“No, it’s fine really! I am kind of relieved that he knows, I don’t know how much longer I could have kept it as a secret from him”

“I also told two people”

“What? Who? When?”

“The managers from my club. They helped me with the gifts”

“Well, that’s fine if we both told people”

“Y-Yeah. Can you open the gift now?”

“Sure”, Oikawa took the box first, “Aww, how cute are these? It looks so delicious! And what’s this?”, he asked while holding up the hammer

“You have to smash the heart for a surprise but you can do that at home”

“Thank you Tobio, I will try one if that’s okay”

“S-Sure”, he nervously watched Oikawa take a bit from the smaller chocolates. His face was expressionless at first but turned into a wide smile which also resulted in a tight hug

“They taste so good! Thank you so much! Here try it”, he shoved the rest of the chocolate in the smallers mouth

“I-It’s really good”

“Right? What else do you have there?”, he pointed at the wrapped gift in Tobios hands

“H-Here”, Oikawa opened the gift curiously when he noticed the fabric

“Oh, what’s this?”, he asked while holding one hoodie in each hand. He put one to the side and looked at the other one carefully

“Those are matching hoodies; they have a little crown in the front, you know why. And on the sleeve is-“

“A Spotify code?”

“Y-Yeah, I sew it on there but I haven’t tried it out yet”

“Is that why you have tape on your fingers? Did you hurt yourself while making these?”

“It’s not that bad really”

“Tobio, you are so stupid, seriously!”

“Sorry. Will you try it now?”

“Sure”, he took his phone and opened Spotify, and scanned the code, Tobio was more than relieved to see that it actually worked. Oikawa took the other hoodie and pulled it over Tobio’s head before he put his on, “So cute Tobio, let me take a picture!”, he pulled his boyfriend closer, and right before he clicked to take a picture, he turned his head around to kiss him. The first picture had a surprised Tobio on it while on the second one he was kissing the older setter back. They took a few more pictures before returning to the gifts.

“Thank you so much Tobio, I will listen to the songs now every day”

“I am happy you like it”, he said with a red face which resulted in another kiss

“Now it’s your turn. You already have the flowers so I will give you the next thing”, he pulled a small box out of his left pocket and gave it to Tobio who opened it immediately. He held two small keychains in his hand. One of them in mint green with the number one and a volleyball and the other in black with the number nine and a volleyball

“They look so pretty”, he was amazed, even if it was a small gift, he was thankful for it. It looked expensive so he tried not to scratch it accidentally

“The mint green one is for you, so it reminds you of me and I’ll take the other one”

“That’s really nice Oikawa-san. I like it”, he took his keys and put it on immediately, smiling genuinely at it.

“But that’s not all”

“W-What?”

“Stand up please”

“O-Okay?”

“Give me your left hand”, with one hand he was holding the youngers hand and with the other he was rummaging through his pocket to get the other box. He opened it and showed his boyfriend the content. Tobios eyes lit up and his heart was racing, not as much as Oikawa’s though

“It’s not a wedding ring since we are too young for that but it’s a promise ring. He took the first one out and put it on Tobios left ring finger which he kissed afterward. He gave Tobio the other to put it on his finger and he also placed a kiss on it. They were holding each other hands, staring deeply into the other’s eyes. Everything around didn’t seem to matter at that moment, in their eyes, it was just the person in front of them. The person they loved so much that they would spend the rest of their lives with that person

“With this ring, I will promise you to always love you, protect you, take care of you and make you the happiest person on earth. Please keep it until I replace it with a real engagement ring”, he put a small pressure on the other’s hand while speaking those words. They caused Tobio to tear up and not be able to say anything for a moment.

“I-I really don’t know what to say. I just…the same goes for you, I will always love, protect, take care of you and make you the happiest person. I promise. I promise with my life, which belongs to you. And I can’t wait for you to replace the ring”

“Tobio”, even Oikawa was tearing up now

“I love you Tooru”, he hugged him tightly, not even a piece of paper would have fitted between them.

“I love you too Tobio”, they kissed again, but they took their time. They took every single second they could get to be like this, together and happier than ever.

After a while, they broke apart and wiped each other’s tears away

“What should we do now?”

“How about we lay down, cuddle, maybe eat something, and then-“

“Go stargazing?”

“Yeah, let’s go stargazing”

The sky was clear, just like last time it was getting colder but since they were tightly wrapped around each other it was no big problem. During their dinner, they both sent the photos they made earlier to Shimizu, Yachi and Iwaizumi who were all happy for the couple.

“Tooru”

“Hmm”

“I love you, unconditionally”

“Tobio”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, unconditionally”

They smiled at each other before sharing another kiss like it was their last. But it won’t be, not after promising each other their future. There was nothing that could part them. They belonged together, always and forever.


End file.
